Helena lost her marbles. But then she found them and put them in $4$ bags with $m$ marbles in each bag. She had $3$ marbles left over that didn't fit in the bags. How many marbles does Helena have in all? Write your answer as an expression. marbles
Explanation: Let's see what happens as the number of marbles in each bag increases: Number of marbles in each bag Total number of marbles ${0}$ $ 4 \cdot {0}+3 = 3$ ${1}$ $ 4 \cdot {1}+3 = 7$ ${2}$ $4 \cdot {2}+3 = 11$ Number of marbles in each bag Total number of marbles ${m}$ $ 4 \cdot {m} +3= 4m+3$ The answer: $4m+3$